lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Planet 2 Factions
The 5 groups only regroups the factions in the Faction Match. Rounders Groups of Mercenaries (playable Episode 1) and Waysiders (Playable Episode 3) who travel in small, exclusive groups. Mercenaries Protagonists of Episode 1. Waysiders Protagonist of Episode 3. Fight Junkies The Fight Junkies are aggressive Snow Pirates who are more reliant on random violence than other factions. Includes the Jungle Pirates, the Sandraiders, and the Vagabundos (playable in Episode 5). Jungle Pirates Antagonists of Episode 1. They use the dense jungle to their advantage, using the foliage as cover. For unknown reasons, they only speak Portuguese. Jungle Pirate A's helmet has a NEVEC Symbol on its forhead, Implying that they salvage items from battles. Sandraiders Inhabitants of the West Desert, the Sand Raiders must constantly compete with aggressive Akrid to claim their territory. The Sandraiders are encountered as antagonists in Episode 3, Chapter 2. Vagabundos An anarchic band of roaming desert bandits that rely on assaulting and raiding routes through the wasteland to survive.They are first seen in episode 5 as the playable faction, where they attempt to hijack a NEVEC Overland Battleship on a whim and somehow succeed despite being outnumbered, outgunned, and essentially out-skilled as they are simple bandits taking on a military organization. In multiplayer, they are grouped under the Fight Junkies faction. They seem to have little to no sense of mercy as they slaughtered a pair of NEVEC soldiers in the beginning of Episode 5. Their brute-force "strategy" of attacking the battleship and general lack of intelligence, along with their Spanish accents has had the effect of making them the comedic relief of the game. Snow Pirate Elites The Crimson Unity returns, with some improved gear, the same menacing gas mask, and some new allies. This faction is composed of the Crimson Unity Pirates, the Hunters, the Sea Dogs, the Mountain Pirates, the Carpetbaggers, and the Bug Ranchers. Crimson Unity The infamous Crimsion Unity Snow Pirates from the first Lost Planet return to be part of the Snow Pirate Elite faction. Carpetbaggers A wealthier faction of Snow Pirates that have established a city off the coast. Although they originally worked with NEVEC for a while, they were deemed a potential threat because their technology had grown more advanced than NEVEC was willing to tolerate. During the events of the game, it is implied that an attempt at revolution is being led by the inhabitants of their city's slums in order to overthrow the allegedly corrupt leaders of the city. They created the Railway Gun. Some of them may still work for NEVEC, as an Overland Battleship is seen under construction in one of their shipyards, with a NEVEC submarine base being located beneath said shipyard. In multiplayer, they are part of the Snow Pirate Elites faction. Bug Ranchers Bug Ranchers are a group of pirates who have been able to capture and ride Akrid, even being able to go as far as to craft weaponry onto them. Not a playable faction in campaign mode unless the player beats Lost Planet 2 for the first time, but can be used for multiplayer character models as part of the Snow Pirate Elites faction. They seem to be affiliated with NEVEC, as they are found guarding NEVEC's underwater base in the campaign. Hunters Same as the Bug Ranchers, but instead of capturing and riding Akrid, Hunters will kill them for sport and craft armor out of the Akrid hide. Mountain Pirates Seen in Lost Planet guarding the Mountain route 1. They seem to guard the shoreline and the factory in Central City. Some of them have the same symbol that appears on the Carpetbaggers' outfits and play the same voice clips, suggesting that they may be related in some way. Sea Dogs A group of Snow Pirates that are outfitted in diving suits. Like the Bug Ranchers, they are seen guarding the underwater research lab alongside NEVEC. NEVEC Black Ops Includes New NEVEC and Ex-NEVEC groups. Ex-NEVEC A group of rogue NEVEC agents who now work against their former employers. They believe that the New NEVEC is trying to awaken the Over-G Akrid, in order to harvest Thermal Energy, leaving the planet to freeze and die. While supporting NEVEC's original goal of bringing order to the planet, they want to stop NEVEC from freezing it over again. To stop NEVEC and kill the Over-G, they plan to take control of NEOS and use its heavy energy cannon to fire on the Over-G, killing it. They are playable in episode 4 escaping from Central City and raiding NEVEC's underwater base, and 6 when they hijack NEOS and use it to destroy the Over-G with GPS units on the ground. New NEVEC NEVEC, more formally known as NeoVenus Construction, is a military group, currently aiming to, according to Ex-NEVEC, allow the Over-G Akrid to reach it's final form and then exterminate it taking all the thermal energy and leaving the planet's inhabitants to die. Due to the fall of the original NEVEC they have lost control of major parts of the planet, but the NEVEC employees that remained loyal to Commander Isenberg's goals still had enough power to retain control over several major facilities. The awakening of this supermassive Over-G Akrid would cause a huge explosion of Thermal Energy that would re-freeze the planet. They have constructed a massive satellite cannon called "NEOS".They are first seen in episode 2 as the playable faction while raiding the Carpetbaggers' Central City for the Railway Gun. Femme Fatales A faction consisting of female members of various groups. They only appear in multiplayer, and in the final boss fight as AI bots. They generally wear anything ranging from large, heavy armor, to tight pants and shirts, or even chain clad bikinis. Ff carpetbagger.png|Carpetbagger Femme Fatale Ff nevec.png|NEVEC Femme Fatale Ff sandraider.png|Sandraider Femme Fatale Ff Jungle Pirate.png|Jungle Pirate Femme Fatale Ff_waysider.png|Waysider Female Category:Lost Planet 2 Characters Category:Lost Planet 2